


After Michiru Shopped

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon S Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S the Movie. Princess Snow Kaguya and her Snow Dancers attack others as Michiru shops for Haruka.





	After Michiru Shopped

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*I'll add this planet to my collection* Princess Snow Kaguya thought after she faded into view by many stores in Tokyo. She turned to her Snow Dancers. She watched as they flew to frightened people. Princess Snow Kaguya smiled while they threw snow energy at people and imprisoned them in ice. Her eyes settled on a green-haired girl carrying shopping bags. Princess Snow Kaguya continued to smile after the girl gasped and dropped the shopping bags. She focused on her before she ran far from her. She gasped the minute the girl appeared in a different outfit and introduced herself as Sailor Neptune.

Scowling, Princess Snow Kaguya trembled. ''You will still perish,'' she said to Sailor Neptune.

After raising her arms above her head, Sailor Neptune frowned at Princess Snow Kaguya. ''Deep Submer...'' A Snow Dancer flew to Sailor Neptune before the latter stepped to one side. Sailor Neptune heard a familiar voice. 

 

''WORLD SHAKING!''

A golden energy sphere appeared and went by Sailor Neptune. The Snow Dancer flew to one side.   
Her eyes widened the minute another woman appeared and introduced herself as Sailor Uranus. The Snow Dancer viewed Sailor Neptune standing near Sailor Uranus.

 

''How did you find me?'' Sailor Neptune asked as she smiled.

''I followed you. I was curious about which Christmas present you were going to buy.''

Sailor Neptune frowned.

Two energy spheres formed near Princess Snow Kaguya's hands. They were thrown at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. She scowled again after they dodged them. *I'll find another planet to add to my collection.* Princess Snow Kaguya faded. The Snow Dancers imitated her one after the other. The ice prisons faded before people ran. 

 

Sailor Neptune smiled near Sailor Uranus again. She lifted the bags she dropped earlier. Her smile remained as she walked by Sailor Uranus. She couldn't wait to be under the mistletoe later that day.

 

THE END


End file.
